ENT01 SAM 92
by A Rhea King
Summary: Armory officer Malcolm Reed is accidentally exposed to toxic pollen on an uninhabited and begins behaving strange. The situation turns critical when he kidnaps Archer and Hoshi and returns to the planet.
1. Prologue

S.A.M. 92  
By A. Rhea King

**PROLOGUE**

_Year 2210_

Androids slowly and meticulously fit humanoid aliens with mechanical limbs and implants. Two androids monitor the construction while four androids move around the room injecting the victims. On the monitors above images show the liquid flowing from the hypospray needle into the victim's yellow blood with thousands of mechanical looking creatures in the flow. The creatures quickly attach to the blood vessel walls and burrow through, entering into the victim's bodies. They begin repairing damaged or worn body parts with mechanical ones. A half android and half humanoid leaves the room and walks through the halls passing other half androids. It walks through a door onto a starship's bridge.

Other half humanoid and half androids are manning the controls. Alien humanoids lay unconscious on the floor in a pile. Several androids pick them up and leave with them. The android at the navigation controls is charting a course. The course takes the vessel around areas occupied by strong alien races and intercepts a handful of weaker ones. The line continues off the map into an area marked as 'Delta (Incognizant)'. There is an area on the chart — a position that is far behind their blinking current position — that is circled and crossed off like those of the stronger races they are headed toward. The area is Earth and encompasses all areas humans have reached since after the year 2160.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Doctor Phlox scurried about Sickbay, quickly preparing a bio-bed and surgical tray. He heard the door in Decon open and looked up. Archer, Trip, and two ensigns ran into Sickbay carrying Malcolm on a stretcher.

"Here," Phlox said, pointing to the bio-bed.

The four placed Malcolm on the bed, then moved out of Phlox's way.

"He's had erratic vitals all the way here, Doc," Trip said.

"He's going into toxic shock," Phlox said. He grabbed a hypospray and injected a shot. "Keep an eye on his vitals, Commander." Phlox handed Trip a scanner, "Captain, go to the shelf over there and bring me the blue container. Ensign Porter, bring me that cup of cooking oil over there on the counter." Phlox snatched up a pair of scissors and cut away Reed's sleeve.

"Cooking oil?" all four men questioned.

"Yes. Do any of you know how much of the flower's pollen he inhaled?"

"It's hard to say. He slipped and rolled right into a field of them," Trip told him. "He was able to crawl out, but he kept muttering that the flowers forced him to breathe in the pollen. It had to have been a lot to be hallucinating like that."

"Here," Archer handed Phlox the blue container.

"Hold on to it for a moment." Phlox snatched up a piece of rubber tubing and tied a tourniquet off just above Malcolm's elbow. "The scans you sent ahead showed the pollen is highly toxic. I hope it hasn't caused any neuro damage."

Ensign Porter brought the cup of oil to Doctor Phlox. "Here, Doc."

Phlox took the oil and used a wad of gauze to coat the inside of Malcolm's elbow. He sat the cup aside, picked up tongs, and held his hand out to Archer. Archer handed him the container. Phlox unscrewed the cap and with the tongs removed a brown-yellow colored worm.

"Please close this, Captain." Phlox handed the container back to Archer. "Don't want these little guys escaping."

Phlox lowered the worm to Malcolm's arm. Archer's stomach turned as he watched the worm burrow into the raised blood vessel on Malcolm's arm. A trickle of blood ran down Malcolm's arm as the tail of the worm disappeared. Phlox slowly untied the tourniquet, wiped the blood and oil off Malcolm's arm, and taped a piece of gauze over the small wound.

"It wasn't enough he got a lung full of toxic pollen," Trip asked, "so you thought a worm might brighten his outcome, Doc?"

"It is a Fespien worm. They love toxins and work faster than most medicines I know. And it will only be in him until the toxin levels go down, at which point I'll inject a poison to kill it. It's harmless to the Lieutenant, I can assure you."

Trip looked at Archer. Archer sat the container down on a table and moved away from it.

Phlox picked up a penlight and shone the light into Malcolm's eyes.

"Hm…fixed. Curious. Recovering from the toxin in the pollen may take Lieutenant Reed several days. The rest of you need to go back into Decon."

The four men obeyed.

#

Archer entered Sickbay. Doctor Phlox stood next to Malcolm's bio-bed, checking his vitals on the overhead monitor.

"How is he this morning?" Archer asked.

"Much better and lucky."

"Lucky?"

"It took eight worms to get the toxins under control. The first five died within twenty minutes, the sixth and seventh survived two hours, the eighth died an hour ago."

"I take it that it isn't normal?"

"No. Not even for toxicity as high as what was in the flower pollen."

"How is he recovering?"

"Rather quickly now. He has some will to live."

Archer smiled. Malcolm had more secrets than anyone he knew, but his thirst for life wasn't one of them.

"Will he wake up soon?"

"I'd say not for another three to five more days."

"Alert me if there's any change."

"I will, Captain."

Archer left.

Doctor Phlox turned back to work. He looked up when Malcolm groaned, watching the Lieutenant. He started tossing as he fought off a nightmare. Doctor Phlox walked over to the bed. Malcolm muttered curses at whatever had invaded his dreams. Doctor Phlox laid his hand on Malcolm's shoulder, looking up at a monitor. He looked down when Malcolm grabbed his wrist. Malcolm was still unconscious. Phlox pulled his wrist free and picked up a hypospray. He pressed it to Malcolm's neck.

"No," Malcolm whispered.

"Lieutenant?" Phlox asked.

Malcolm didn't respond. Phlox pressed the hypospray to his neck again.

"No," Malcolm whispered, "Help me. I can't stop—"

Phlox hesitated, watching Malcolm's fight become increasingly aggressive. He injected Malcolm with the hypospray and the Lieutenant quieted. Phlox sat the hypospray aside and went back to work.

#

Trip sighed, pressing the PADD for another screen. He closed his eyes as he yawned. Trip sat the PADD down on his lap and stretched. He looked down when he heard a noise and watched Malcolm roll onto his side. Malcolm's eyes opened and his gaze drifted around the room to Trip.

Trip smiled. "Morning."

Malcolm didn't reply.

"How ya feeling?"

Malcolm looked away. Trip noticed Malcolm's confused look. He sat the PADD on a bio-bed behind him.

"You okay, Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked at him but said nothing. Trip stood and turned, tapping the companel on the wall.

"Trip to Doctor Phlox."

"Phlox here."

"He's awake, Doc."

"I'll be right there."

"Can I have a tray sent up for him?"

"Not yet. Just water for right now, Commander. I'm going to alert the Captain."

"Okay. He's acting kinda dazed."

"That's understandable. I'll be there shortly."

Trip turned and stared.

Malcolm was standing next to the bio-bed, the blanket that covered him on the floor. He didn't show any embarrassment in the fact he was naked. He held Trip's PADD and was rapidly going through the data on it.

"You should probably get back in bed, Malcolm."

Malcolm didn't obey.

Trip took Malcolm's arm and guided him back to bed. He pulled the PADD from Malcolm's hand and sat it aside. Trip picked the blanket up, wrapping it around Malcolm.

"Want a glass of water?" Trip asked Malcolm.

Malcolm looked up at him but didn't reply.

"Are you feeling okay, Malcolm?"

Malcolm didn't reply.

Trip pressed his lips together. He walked to a sink and retrieved a glass of water. Malcolm took the glass with jerky, hesitant movements. He stared into it, tilting the glass from side to side, as if he were seeing water for the first time.

"It's just water, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked up at Trip. Trip grabbed the glass and Malcolm's hand and lifted the glass to Malcolm's lips. Water ran into Malcolm's mouth and down his chin. He spit it out, shoving the glass away. Trip, surprised by the strength behind the push, let the glass go. It flew across the room and shattered on the floor at Phlox's feet. He stopped short, looking from the shattered glass to Malcolm.

"Apparently he doesn't want water," Trip explained.

"Apparently."

Phlox picked up a scanner and joined Trip. He lifted the device to scan Malcolm. With blinding speed, Malcolm ripped the scanner from Phlox's hand. He tried to open it with his fingers. When he couldn't, he hurled it across the room. Trip and Phlox ducked to avoid being hit by it. Trip stood, staring at the shattered scanner. Phlox stared at Malcolm.

Malcolm got off the bio-bed again, the blanket sliding away from him. He began going through the cabinets of Sickbay. His movements were very jerky and stiff like he was re-learning how to walk. He tossed items aside and held back a few. He returned to the bio-bed, picked up the PADD and began taking it apart.

Phlox retrieved another scanner and scanned Malcolm.

"What's wrong with him?" Trip asked.

Phlox's brow furrowed. "I don't know, Commander. Every reading is normal."

Malcolm put the PADD back together and sat it aside. He stood stock still, not even blinking. Trip snaked his hand out and he picked up the PADD. He turned it on and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?"

"Want to know what's being ordered on the resequencer in the Mess Hall or what the Captain's currently working on in his ready room? It's reading every system on Enterprise." Trip looked at Malcolm. "_This_ is not Malcolm, Doc."

"Let's get him into the imaging chamber.

The two moved to prepare Malcolm for the imaging chamber.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Trip spooned some food onto his plate, looking back at Malcolm. He was holding the tray Trip had given him, but he hadn't taken any food.

"Aren't you going to eat, Malcolm?" Trip asked.

Malcolm didn't reply.

Trip walked to the resequencer and sat a glass in it. He tapped the controls. "Milk. Cold." Milk poured into the glass.

Trip sat it on his tray and walked to a table, setting his tray down. He turned to speak to Malcolm and found he wasn't there. Trip spun around, panicking for the second it took to find Malcolm. Malcolm had dropped his tray and was trying to take the front off the resequencer. Trip walked over to Malcolm and took his arm.

"This way, Malcolm," Trip said.

Malcolm turned away and followed Trip to the table. Trip felt self-conscious as eyes turned to watch them.

"Sit." Trip pointed to a chair.

Malcolm sat down, placing his hands in his lap.

Trip sat down, taking a bite of food. He looked up at Malcolm's stern face.

"This is pretty good, Malcolm. You sure you don't want some? You haven't eaten solid food for six days."

Malcolm didn't answer.

"May I join you?" T'Pol asked.

Trip looked up, finding her standing next to him.

"Go ahead. At least you'll be some company."

T'Pol sat down, unfolded her napkin into her lap, and began eating. She looked at Malcolm, watching him for a long moment.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant Reed?" T'Pol asked.

Malcolm didn't reply.

"He won't talk," Trip told her. His voice darkened as he continued venting his frustration and concern. "He's been like that since he woke two days ago. He won't drink anything. Won't eat anything. He has no interest in anything if it's not mechanical and can't be taken apart. And even that may or may not interest him. When he woke up, he took apart a PADD and put it back together. When I turned it on it was giving me readouts of all the systems on Enterprise."

"I was not aware you had such a high level of mechanical ability, Lieutenant Reed."

Malcolm stood and started walking toward the door.

"Malcolm, get back here," Trip said.

Malcolm didn't obey.

"Malcolm, sit back down in this chair now."

Malcolm stopped, turned and returned to the chair.

"Stay," Trip ordered him.

"I see what you mean. He is behaving unusually," T'Pol said.

"I don't get it, T'Pol. He's just not himself, but every time Doctor Phlox checks him, there isn't a thing wrong."

"I am certain Doctor Phlox will isolate the problem."

"I don't know, T'Pol. Even he was a sounding skeptical today. He's going back to his quarters tonight, but I think it's too soon to leave him by himself. Who knows what he'll do by himself!"

T'Pol looked at Malcolm, watching his expressionless face. She continued eating, listening to Trip as he changed the subject to other things, but her attention never swayed from Malcolm.

#

Archer strolled along the hall on his way to the bridge, quietly greeting passing crewmen.

"Lieutenant Wagner to Captain Archer," a voice called across the ship COM.

Archer stopped at a companel and tapped it. "Archer here."

"Sir, can you come to the machine room on E deck?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's… It's best if you see it for yourself, sir. And you better bring Doctor Phlox."

"I'm on my way."

Archer jogged down the hall.

#

Archer led Doctor Phlox and Trip into the machine room. He pushed through the group inside the door and stopped, staring. Malcolm was working fast on what was clearly an android, moving almost inhumanly fast.

"Malcolm," Archer said, walking toward Malcolm.

Malcolm didn't respond.

"Lieutenant Reed," Archer said.

"Give him an order. He usually obeys orders," Trip said.

Archer looked back at him. "What?"

"He usually obeys orders when I give him orders."

Archer turned back to Malcolm. "Malcolm, cease what your doing."

Malcolm didn't obey.

"Malcolm, stop."

Archer looked back at Trip.

"Malcolm, stop what you're doing and put down the tools," Trip ordered.

Malcolm obeyed, standing still where he was.

"Apparently your are the only one he obeys," Archer said.

"Malcolm, what are you doin'?" Trip asked.

Malcolm didn't reply.

"He's been acting like this ever since he woke up, Doc," Trip told Phlox. "I don't care what your scans say, there is _something_ wrong with him."

"Let's get him to Sickbay and run more tests," Phlox said.

"Malcolm, come over here," Trip said.

Malcolm turned and walked up to Trip. Archer waved his hand in front of Malcolm's face. Malcolm followed Archer's hand and looked at him for a long moment before looking away.

"Malcolm?" Archer questioned.

Malcolm didn't reply.

"Follow me, Malcolm," Trip ordered.

Malcolm followed, shoving people out of his way. Archer and Phlox followed them.

#

Phlox and Archer stood at a monitor. Behind them Reed was sitting on the edge of a bio-bed, straight and rigid. Trip stood next to the bio-bed, arms crossed over his chest and worried.

"I can't find anything wrong with Lieutenant Reed, Captain," Doctor Phlox said, sitting back in his chair.

Archer looked at Malcolm. "If there isn't anything wrong with him, then why is he acting like _that_?"

The Sickbay doors opened and T'Pol walked up to Archer.

"We've reversed course as you requested, Captain. We're returning to the planet."

"I hope we find answers to Malcolm's behavior on it."

"There has to be something I've overlooked," Phlox told Archer, "Something in the pollen that I didn't originally find but without a sample of it, I can't tell what it may be, Captain."

"Malcolm, sit," Trip ordered.

The three looked at Malcolm. He was standing next to the bio-bed. He promptly obeyed Trip, hopping into a sitting position on the bio-bed without using his arms.

"What did you need?" Trip asked Malcolm, "I'll get it for you."

Malcolm didn't reply.

"Malcolm, please talk to me."

T'Pol looked up at the monitor above Doctor Phlox.

"Doctor Phlox, do you have any recent blood samples from Lieutenant Reed?"

"Yes, and I've run every possible test known. Nothing is appearing out of the ordinary."

"Perhaps I could help. You have been working on this since he was brought back a week ago."

"Let her try, Doc. A fresh pair of eyes may find something," Archer urged.

Doctor Phlox handed a hypospray to T'Pol. "You can use that station over there."

"Have you put a sample under the microscope?"

"If it were a pathogen, I would have detected in Decon, when I was working with the samples or when he was in the imaging chamber. Not to mention other crewmen would be exhibiting the same symptoms."

"Yes. If it were organic."

"You think what's effecting him isn't organic?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"It is not good scientific practice to rule out anything."

Phlox stood up and walked across the room. He pressed several buttons and the monitor above him came on. He looked back at T'Pol.

"It's online. I'm going to grab a bite to eat and some sleep while you're working."

"I need to get back to the bridge. Trip, do you want security posted?"

"No," Trip answered quietly, "He's an obedient robot. Nothing I can't handle."

Archer left with Doctor Phlox and T'Pol began working.

#

T'Pol glanced at Trip as she walked between the bio-beds. He was asleep on the bio-bed next to Malcolm's with a blanket covering his head to block out light. Malcolm was laying on his bio-bed, staring at the ceiling. T'Pol switched on the penlight in her hand and shone it into Malcolm's eyes. She flicked it away and back several times and then walked back to the electronic microscope. She began making notes. Something beeped softly and she looked at the monitor overhead. T'Pol reached out and tapped the companel.

"T'Pol to Doctor Phlox."

There was a long pause. "Phlox here."

"Please report to Sickbay."

"What's wrong?"

"Plenty."

"I'm on my way."

T'Pol tapped the companel again. "T'Pol to Captain Archer."

There was a longer pause before Archer responded. "What?"

"Report to Sickbay, Captain. We have an issue with Lieutenant Reed."

"I'm on my way."

#

Phlox and Archer stared at the image of what appeared to be a mechanical bug.

"I was able to isolate one and scan it," T'Pol told them. "They are nanobots and Lieutenant Reed's blood is saturated with them. The nanobots are self-sufficient, converting body waste back into nutrients and energy for themselves. They have repaired some damage to Lieutenant Reed's internal organs, but the repairs were so minor that without looking for them, the imaging chamber would never have detected them. This image concerned me greatly."

T'Pol pulled an image of Malcolm's neck up. The men could already see the problem. There were two sets of sacs in his neck, one swarming with nanobots.

"They have duplicated his lymph nodes," T'Pol continued. "Currently the cloned lymph node is functioning in tandem with his own, but his own is beginning to shut down. I fear that the nanobots are attempting to convert his body into an android from the inside out."

"Did you find out why his immune system didn't attack the nanobots when they were first introduced into his body? Why haven't scans picked these up?" Phlox asked.

"Yes." T'Pol changed screens, showing a magnified nanobot with something surrounding it. "The nanobots secrete a substance that coats them. When analyzed it I found it was a platelet that is the same type as Lieutenant Reed's blood. That is how they have managed to escape the sensors attention and bypass his immune system. They clearly have highly adaptable programming."

"I've never heard of anyone perfecting nanobots technology? Not to this level."

"Until now, neither had I."

"And you think these were in the pollen?"

"If they can replace parts of Lieutenant Reed's organs and blood, it isn't that unbelievable that the flowers themselves are androids made up of millions of these nanobots."

"I don't think it was an hallucination when he said he was forced to breath in the pollen," Phlox commented.

"I'm starting to think the same thing. Can you find a way to kill them, Doc?" Archer asked.

"Perhaps."

"Bridge to Captain Archer," a voice called over the ship COM.

Archer leaned over and tapped a companel. "Archer here."

"Sir, we're approaching the planet."

"Do you still want to get pollen samples?" Archer asked Doctor Phlox.

T'Pol and Doctor Phlox answered, "Yes."

"T'Pol, wake up Trip," Archer ordered her as he left, "and meet me on the bridge."

T'Pol walked to the bio-bed and woke Trip.

"What's wrong?" Trip looked around her to Malcolm. "He okay?"

"No. We're needed on the bridge."

Trip got up and stood next to Malcolm He reached out and patted Malcolm's arm.

"Hang in there, Malcolm."

Trip and T'Pol left Sickbay together, leaving Phlox to work on a cure.

#

On the bridge view screen a planet hung before _Enterprise_. It was bright green with its water just below the surface. Hoshi and other crewmen manned on the bridge while, T'Pol, Archer, and Trip worked in the situation room at the back.

"There were fields of those flowers here and here," T'Pol said, pointing to a place about a kilometer to the right of a large, abandoned city.

"We'll use EV suits to get pollen," Archer said, looking at the monitor behind him, "I'd like to avoid any other crewmen from becoming infected by these nanobots."

He heard the lift open and turned. Malcolm walked onto the bridge, facing the view monitor. Archer glanced at each of the senior staff.

"Malcolm?" Archer said.

"He is armed, Captain," T'Pol warned.

They all looked down at the phase pistol Malcolm held in his hand. Archer slowly walked around the situation room console, standing behind Malcolm.

"Malcolm, did Doctor Phlox allow you to leave Sickbay?"

Malcolm didn't respond.

"Trip, The phase pistol."

"Malcolm, put down your phase pistol," Trip ordered.

Malcolm didn't obey.

Archer started up the stairs one step at a time. "Malcolm, we know there's something wrong. We're trying to fix it. But you need to put down your weapon and let me take you back to Sickbay."

Malcolm didn't move.

Archer slowly stepped onto the walkway between the situation room and bridge. He held his hand out to Malcolm.

"Malcolm, give me the weapon."

Malcolm didn't move.

Archer took a step closer. "Malcolm, give me the phase pistol. There isn't anything that you can fix with it."

Malcolm turned, raised his hand, and aimed the phase pistol at Archer's forehead. Archer froze.

"Malcolm, stand down!" Trip ordered.

"My designation is S.A.M. 92. You will return me to my people," Malcolm ordered.

"_We_ are your people, Malcolm," Archer said.

"My designation is S.A.M. 92. You will return me to my people," Malcolm demanded.

"Malcolm—"

Malcolm stepped toward Archer, resting the barrel of the phase pistol against Archer's forehead.

"I will not ask again. You will comply or you will cease to exist."

Archer swallowed. "Malcolm, if you kill me others will kill you."

"I will count three seconds. Then you will cease to exist. One."

"Malcolm, ple—"

"Two."

"Malcolm, this—"

"Three."

"WAIT!" Archer cried. "Wait. Okay. I'll take you to your people. Where are they?"

"On the planet. She will join us," Malcolm pointed at Hoshi.

"No, she—"

Malcolm aimed his phase pistol at T'Pol and shot. T'Pol ducked. The particle stream grazed her arm, burning through her sleeve. Trip grabbed her and pulled her behind the console, out of Malcolm's line of sight.

Malcolm aimed at Archer, stopping him from grabbing the phase pistol. "She will join us or others will cease to exist."

"Hoshi."

Hoshi joined Archer.

"We will depart," Malcolm ordered Archer.

With Archer leading, the three got onto the lift.

"What happened to Doctor Phlox?" Archer asked.

"He refused to cooperate."

"Did you kill him?"

"I incapacitated him. It would have drawn attention had he ceased to exist when I chose to leave his designated area."

The lift door opened. Archer started walking, glancing at Hoshi beside him. She kept looking back at Malcolm, as if trying to decide what to do.

"Malcolm, we—" Hoshi started

"My designation is S.A.M. 92. All previous designations for this biologic have been deleted and will no longer be referenced."

Archer stopped, looking back at Malcolm, "You're not Malcolm?"

"I am S.A.M. 92."

"And what is S.A.M. 92?"

"S.A.M. 92 is a Service Android Mechanic."

"If your are an android then you have been programmed to obey orders and not to harm anyone."

"That has been removed from my programming." Malcolm turned his head slightly. He grabbed Hoshi and jammed the phase pistol against her head. He turned halfway, looking back down the hall at the security guards aiming phase pistols at him.

"Her life is invaluable. She will cease to exist."

"No!" Archer said. "Her life is valuable. Don't harm her."

"Request your people to disarm."

"Put your weapons down."

The crewmen obeyed.

Malcolm looked at Archer. "We will proceed."

Archer slowly turned and started walking. Malcolm followed, keeping a hold of Hoshi and his phase pistol aimed at her. The three reached the shuttle bay and Archer boarded a shuttle pod. Malcolm pushed Hoshi into the navigation chair.

"We will depart immediately."

Archer started the launch sequence. "Androids are supposed to obey commands, S.A.M. 92. How did you remove that from your programming?"

"Other androids aided me."

"Why would you want to remove that from your programming?"

"The creators did not appreciate my people. They sought our destruction. We were forced to survive."

Archer looked back at Malcolm's face. "He isn't an android."

"He?"

"The biologic you're in. He's a human being, not an android."

"I am remedying that. He will serve in freeing my people and allowing them to flourish once again."

"Malcolm would never agree to that."

Malcolm looked into Archer's eyes. "The former designated presence did attempt to deter assimilation, but I have since nullified the former presence's existence. That presence is no longer a threat to me or my people."

Archer turned around, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Tears burned his eyes.

"You murdered Malcolm?" Archer hissed.

"I nullified the presence of the former designation."

"You killed Malcolm?" Hoshi cried. "How could you—"

Archer turned, finding Malcolm had the phase pistol aimed at him. Hoshi was lying unconscious on the floor. Archer looked up as Malcolm shot. The particle stream knocked Archer unconscious. Malcolm pulled him from the chair and sat down at the controls. He launched the shuttle pod and flew it toward the planet.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Archer watched Malcolm work, amazed that the nanobots in him were able to make his body move so fast.

"Captain?" Hoshi asked.

Archer turned his head. The two were tied to a support post near the production line. Archer's wrists and ankles were tied so tight that the rope was cutting into the skin and limited his movement.

"What, Hoshi?"

Archer looked up when the lights came on and the machinery came to life. The factory filled with the noise of automated machinery working. Archer turned his head, watching the conveyor belt near them started moving. Half finished androids headed toward the next workstation. He looked at Malcolm. He had moved to a computer terminal at the center of the factory.

"He's moving more fluid now," Hoshi commented.

"I'm afraid to know why."

"Sir, we have to do something."

"I'm working on it, Hoshi."

Hoshi sighed, laying her head against the support. "Why'd he want me?"

"Language perhaps."

"And you?"

"Those things in him are using Malcolm's knowledge. A good tactical officer would know a crew wouldn't shoot their captain."

"_That's_ not reassuring, Captain, considering all the weapons Malcolm knows about."

"I know. Why do you think I've been worried since I found out what was happening to him?"

The two looked up when a shadow fell over them. Malcolm stood over them with a knife in hand. He reached down and cut Hoshi loose. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Hoshi asked, struggling against his hold.

"You will be adapted."

"LET ME GO!?" Hoshi screamed. She swung her fist out, punching Malcolm in the face.

The impact of the punch made him step back and drop the knife. Archer quickly moved his legs out and hid the knife under him before Malcolm regained control of Hoshi. He looked around for the knife. His cold stare met Archer's.

"Give me the knife," he demanded.

"I don't have it."

Malcolm's free hand snapped around Hoshi's throat and he slammed her against the support. Hoshi gagged, fighting to get free from Malcolm.

"Here! Here." Archer moved so Malcolm could see it.

Malcolm let go of Hoshi's throat and snapped his hand around her wrist. He reached down and picked up the knife. He slowly leaned up until he was eye to eye with Archer. Archer's breath caught. Bits of light danced in Malcolm's pupils, indicating nanobots that were using his eyes as visual sensors. He was so entranced by this he didn't hear Hoshi scream his name or see Malcolm draw his arm back with the knife in it.

Archer screamed when Malcolm plunged the knife into his shoulder. Malcolm twisted it, making Archer scream louder. He suddenly let it go.

"I can't… Stop it, Captain," Malcolm whimpered.

Archer looked back into his eyes. Horror and pain reflected in Malcolm's eyes. His whole body was trembling.

"Let Hoshi go," Archer told him.

Malcolm obeyed and she ran off.

"Kill me… If you…" Malcolm winced. "Can't stop… It. Don't… Let… Them… _Spread_."

Malcolm suddenly stood straight, the coldness returning to his eyes. He ran in the direction Hoshi had run. Behind him Archer heard Hoshi scream. He heard footsteps come toward him and pass.

"LET ME GO! MALCOLM, PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Deep fear struck Archer to the heart; those may have been Malcolm's last words. Archer let his head fall back against the beam.

"Did we come at a bad time, Cap'n?" Trip's voice asked, and then he appeared on Archer's other side.

Archer smiled. "Perfect timing, Trip. Hurry with these ropes."

Doctor Phlox and Travis came out of hiding, helping Trip free Archer. Doctor Phlox knelt to examine Archer's injury. The three men looked up when they heard Hoshi scream.

"Go help Hoshi and Malcolm," Archer ordered.

"About Malcolm, Cap'n," Trip said, "We could only come up with two ways to stop the nanobots."

"And?"

Trip grimaced. "Set a phaser to the highest setting, just under kill, and shooting him, which would essentially short circuit the nanobots in Malcolm. The shot or the nanobots frying might kill him. The alternative is to inject him with an acid that will kill him and the nanobots."

Archer closed his eyes. "These were the best options you could come up with?"

"Unfortunately."

Archer looked at Trip. "Shoot him and pray before you pull the trigger.

"Are you sure, Cap'n? I mean—"

Hoshi screamed again.

"GO!" Archer snapped at the three.

The three got up and left. Archer laid his head against the support, holding his arm against him.

#

Trip led the two into the room, sneaking slowly from hiding place to hiding place and closer to the table Malcolm had tied Hoshi down on. He had cut off her uniform and was injecting something into her limbs. Hoshi was crying, begging him to stop.

"He's injecting nanobots into her, Commander," Phlox whispered.

"And?"

"You're going to have to shoot them both."

A particle stream hit a barrel behind the three and they scattered as they ducked. Trip looked up, seeing Malcolm had a weapon he was firing at Travis and Doctor Phlox. Trip changed the settings on his phase pistol and looked up.

"Forgive me, Malcolm." Trip stood and fired at Malcolm.

The particle stream hit Malcolm in the chest and he fell back against the table, landed on the floor, and began convulsing. Phlox, Trip and Travis ran to Malcolm, falling on their knees beside him. Phlox quickly scanned him.

"The nanobots are exploding. This may last for several minutes. One of you help me hold him down."

Travis moved to Malcolm's other side and held him down.

"Let me go, Trip," Hoshi begged.

Phlox looked into Trip's eyes. Trip slowly rose and aimed his phase pistol at Hoshi.

"Trip, what are you doing?" Hoshi asked.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi." Trip fired.

Hoshi fell unconscious and began to convulse. Trip untied her, lowering to the floor with her in his arms.

Archer ran into the room. "We got company coming, crew. We have to move and fast."

Trip looked through the windows of the room and saw androids grouping as they walked toward the room.

"They know who we are," Archer told the three, "and they're promising existence as we know it will cease. We have to go now!"

"We aren't going anywhere yet, Captain. We can't risk moving either of them," Phlox informed Archer.

"Risk…it," Malcolm muttered.

"What, sir?" Travis asked him.

"Move…me," Malcolm swallowed and managed to bellow, "MOVE ME NOW!"

Travis and Phlox pulled Malcolm to his feet and started for another door. Trip picked Hoshi up and he and Archer followed them. The group made their way through the factory and out into the deserted city. On a hill above the city the shuttle pods waited. Travis and Phlox led Malcolm into one. Archer and Trip ran into the other.

Archer dropped into the navigation chair. Trip laid Hoshi on a bench and fell into the pilot's seat. He launched as the androids reached the top of the hill. He swung the shuttle pod around and opened fire on them, giving Travis time to lift off. He turned his shuttle pod to the sky when the other zipped past him.

"Hail Enterprise, Trip," Archer ordered.

"Trip to Enterprise."

"Go ahead," T'Pol replied.

"Target that city and level it," Archer ordered her. "I don't want an android moving when we leave orbit. Program a beacon to broadcast a warning in as many languages as we have in our database and set it in orbit around the planet."

"Aye, sir."

Archer leaned back in his chair, holding his arm to him.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Malcolm sat on the floor, leaning against his bunk. He had a pillow hugged to his chest. The only light was the dim light coming from the bathroom. His doorbell beeped. He closed his eyes. It beeped again and his hands tensed on the pillow. There was a long silence and he almost relaxed, until the doorbell beeped again.

"GO AWAY!" Malcolm screamed.

The door opened. He didn't look up. The person walked in, concealed by the darkness. Malcolm glowered up at them.

"Get. Out."

The person stepped into the light. He stared at himself.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Malcolm screamed at himself.

His twin sat down next to him without a word. Malcolm started to move away. His twin grabbed his wrist and looked at him. His twin opened his mouth and purple pollen disguising billions of nanobots sprayed out. Malcolm screamed and tried to get away.

"Malcolm! Malcolm, wake up!"

#

Malcolm came out of the nightmare swinging. Archer deflected the blow and grabbed Malcolm before he fell off the bio-bed. Malcolm pulled back, staring wide-eyed at Archer. He looked around Sickbay, expecting to see his nightmare twin. But the brightly lit room only revealed Archer standing shirtless beside him and Phlox across the room watching him. Archer's stab wound was swollen, bruised around the edges and ugly to look at.

Malcolm closed his eyes, tears running down his face. "I am deeply sorry, sir."

"For what?"

"Hurting you. I tried to stop it, but I—"

"Malcolm."

"Sir, I—"

"Malcolm, look at me."

Malcolm opened his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. No one blames you and no one ever did. Stop blaming yourself."

Malcolm closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep."

Malcolm didn't respond. Archer walked over to a stool next to Phlox and sat down. Archer didn't take his eyes off Malcolm. Phlox resumed scanning his stab wound. He sat the scanner down and began cleaning and bandaging it.

"The nightmares are going to last a while, aren't they?" Archer asked.

"Most likely. He told me he saw everything, but he had no control of his own body." Phlox paused when Archer winced, dropping his shoulder down to avoid Phlox's gentle hands cleaning the wound. "It will be a while."

"Are they almost gone?"

"Almost. Another few treatments should rid his body of them. Then comes the hard work; repairing the mechanical parts they built. He'll be in Sickbay and off duty for several months."

"Better that than losing him to those things."

Phlox smiled, nodding. "I agree. You're done." Phlox began cleaning up.

Archer stood and put his shirt back on. He picked up a stack of PADDs and a stool. He walked over to Malcolm's bed and sat down next to him, going back to work. He didn't see Malcolm startle awake.

"Captain?" Malcolm whispered.

Archer looked at him. "Yes?"

"You're staying?"

"Yeah. I'm working in here all day."

Malcolm nodded, closing his eyes. Archer waited until he was sure Malcolm was asleep again before turning back to his work.


End file.
